


umuwi ka na baby (hindi ako sanay na wala ka)

by hi_ddeulgii



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_ddeulgii/pseuds/hi_ddeulgii
Summary: kung saan feelings lang nila ang dapat pag usapan pero sana walang lipatan ng school
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jennie (BLACKPINK)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi twitter user @avgvst_ eto na yung jenseul request mo. hinati ko lang sa 4 parts pero sana magustuhan mo po :))
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagcommission sa alpas :D

nagdadalawang isip pa ako kung jeep or fx na lang yung sasakyan ko papuntang intramuros. hindi na kasya yung budget ko if magbobook ba ako ng angkas para mapabilis yung byahe. hay, kung ano na lang siguro maunang dumating na bakante, ayun na lang.

pahirapan sumakay pag tanghali pero ngayon lang kasi yung vacant ko na aabot ng three hours, sayang naman kung tatambay lang ulit ako sa mga nagkalat na computer shops sa tabi ng univ. 

may naunang dumating na fx kaso punuan na kaya yung jeep na kasunod ang sinakyan ko, sakto naman at may bakante pa sa seat na katabi si manong driver.

_"hi."_

nakangiti mong bati dahil katabi pala kita. ilang taon na rin pala tayo hindi nagkita at nag usap— _wag ko na siguro iinclude yung mga drunk text ko nung mga nakaraang taon._

napagalitan pa ako ng driver dahil babagal bagal daw ako sumakay at samantalang ikaw tinawanan lang ako. wala akong choice kung hindi umupo na sa tabi mo instead of ignoring you and pumunta pa sa likod. hindi na rin naman ako makakaiwas pa.

_"intra ka rin ba? ako na magpay."_ nagtanong ka pa diba? nagbayad ka na rin naman kaagad bago pa ko makabunot sa wallet ko. _nakalibre akong pamasahe, magkano rin 'yon._

hindi man ako umiimik, pero palihim ang sulyap ko sa side mirror para tignan ka. feeling ko naman ay napapansin mo rin dahil napapadalas ang pagpigil mo ng ngiti. 

grabe, mas gumanda ka pa lalo kesa dati. freshmen pa tayo nung unang kita ko sayo at mukha pa tayong dugyutin na halatang nabibilad noong highschool, tapos ngayon mukha kang ipanlalaban sa beauty contest per course.

yung cheeks mo squishy pa rin kahit ilang beses mo kinaaayawan yan, siguro natanggap mo yan as assets mo. yung mga mata mo na mukha pa ring mataray sa unang tingin pero kumikislap pag nagkukwento ka ng mga nangyayari sa araw mo. _sana lang ay gano'n ka pa rin sa mga nakakausap mo._

 _"ba't hindi mo na lang picturan? it'll last longer."_ nalaman ko na lang na nakatingin ka na rin pala sa akin sa side mirror at binigyan ako ng isang nakakalokong ngiti bago mo ibalik ang iyong atensyon sa harapan. 

_marami na akong litrato mo, hindi naman tayo naglast longer. wag nga ako._

"manong, sa tabi lang po." matapos huminto yung jeep, ay agad na akong bumaba para hindi na ako masita pa nung driver ulit. 

_"hoy, wait!"_

inis kong hinintay na lang din na makababa ka ng maayos mula sa jeep. _eto ba kapalit nung otso pesos, sana nag angkas na lang pala ako._

***

tinanong mo kung yun pa rin ba yung phone number ko bago tayo maghiwalay ng landas, may dadaanan ka pa raw kasi sa dorm mo kaya mauna na ako pumasok sa school. sa loob loob ko lang din ay hindi naman kita need hintayin dahil may aasikasuhin nga ako. 

may mga nabago na rin pala sa dati kong school, halata na kung saan napupunta yung pagkamahal mahal na tuition. sayang lang at hindi ko naabutan. kinumusta pa nga ako ng mga school guards na mukhang loyal talaga sa school na 'to. mas mataas pa school spirit nila kesa sa mga students dito.

dumeretso na ako sa registrar para maiabot lang yung request letter at alam ko naman hindi ko rin makukuha yung TOR ngayon. tuloy, naisipan kong maglibot libot na rin dahil sayang naman ang pag punta ko rito kung iaabot ko lang yung papel.

hindi pa man ako nakakarating sa Arts and Science office para mangumusta, bigla namang may tumalon at pumasan sa likod ko. mahigpit ang pagkakapalupot sa leeg ko na halos nasasakal na ako

"jen, matutumba tayo. baba." mariin kong sabi. hindi ako umaalis sa pwesto at pinaninindigan kong hindi ako sasakay sa mga pinaggagagawa mo.

 _"ayaw. ginawa naman natin 'to dati."_ naiimagine kong humahaba na yung nguso mo dahil hindi kita napagbigyan. _that's the thing, jen. dati 'yon, hindi na ngayon._

narealize mo siguro ang pananahimik ko kaya bumaba ka na sa pagkakapasan mo sa akin, pero hindi ko inakala na hahatakin mo ako palabas ng hallway. _tulad lang ng dati._

kinakaladkad mo ako papunta sa school cafe, sabi mo pa sagarin ko na yung pagtambay dito sa school. sakto naman daw at wala kang classes ngayon araw, kaya masasamahan mo ako. may choice pa ba ako? pailing iling na lang akong umorder ng red tea at brownies at tutal gaya gaya ka, same lang din yung inorder mo.

_"so tell me? what are you doing here?"_ eto na naman tayo sa pagiging englishera mo _na namiss ko pero hindi ko syempre sasabihin._

"nagpasa lang ako request letter for TOR, you know, graduating stuff and all." 

bakit ganon makislap pa rin ang mga mata mong nakatingin sa akin na parang isang good news nung simpleng sinabi ko. wait lang ha? pero bakit parang walang nangyari? ano to? anong meron?

 _"grabe, parang it was just yesterday nung nakatambay tayo here every after class."_ tapos nagsip ka lang sa drink mo, how can you do it so elegantly? _come on, seul. hindi ako marupok. hindi ako marupok._

"malamang wala naman akong choice kasi you never gave me one." tumaas lang yung kilay mo sa narinig mo pero hindi mo dineny. dead air na after that, may gusto man akong itanong pero i'm not sure kung tama pa bang iquestion lahat ng nangyayari ngayon or i should just let this happen. 

_kakasimula lang ng theology class natin na sobrang nakakabagot. nakaidlip ka nga dun sa seat mo buti nga ay natatakpan ka ng mga nakaupo sa unahan, samantalang ako yung nagiging panakip nung mga natutulog sa likod._

_according to bible this, according to bible that yada yada. hindi naman pumapasok sa tenga ko yan, ni wala nga akong bitbit na mini bible kaya every class minus 5 points kaagad ako, ni wala ring laman yung filler ko ever since nagstart yung class na 'to this semester. kaplastikan lang naman to just because we're in a catholic school._

_1 hour pa, nakakaiyak. gusto ko na umalis dito, hindi ko na talaga kaya makinig pa sa mga chechebureche ng masungit na prof na 'to. theology class pero grabe magpahiya ng mga students once na wrong answer, anong kashit'tan yon diba?_

_hindi ko na namalayan na lumipat ka na ng seat at tumabi sa akin, naramdamanan ko na lang ang pagsandal mo sa balikat ko na syempre kinagulat ko._

"huy! ano trip mo?" _inangat mo ang pagkakasandal mo sa balikat ko at tumingin sa akin._

_"sasandal lang eh, bawal ba?" nakapout ka na, kukurutin ko yang nguso mo eh. hindi na natigil sa paghaba para lang makuha yung gusto. masama ka sa heart._

_naghalukipkip ka na at hindi na ako pinansin, what a brat. inunat ko na tuloy yung braso ko para pasimpleng maakbayan ka at maisandal na uli yung ulo mo sa akin. alam ko naman na nangingiti ka na dyan, ayaw mo lang ipakita kasi bratinela ka._

"ayan, sandal na uli. kailangan pa aamuhin eh." _idiniin mo lang lalo yung_ _ulo mo sa pagkakasandal sa akin._

_"seul, cafe tayo later after this." may choice pa ba akong humindi kung ganyan ka makatingin sa mga mata ko. syempre napa oo na lang ako, alam ko naman din na hahatakin mo rin ako after class kahit humindi ako sa yaya mo eh._

naubos ko na yung drink ko at sinisimot simot ko lang, pinag iisipan ko pa kung papapakin ko yung yelo. 

_"kainin mo na yung ice, no judgment here."_ nang aasar ka na naman, pitikin ko yang ilong mo eh. pero parang may go signal or something na sinunod ko rin naman yung sinabi mo, parang gago lang. hindi ko na pinansin yung narinig kong _'cute'_ kasi mahirap na mag assume kahit i won't deny na i am only the cute one here sa cafe. _hay, my charms talaga._

***

_"may class ka pa ba?"_ yung tanong mo naman akala mo dito pa rin ako nag aaral. babyahe pa ako at ayoko matraffic pabalik dahil major subject pa yung next class ko.

saktong sakto naman yung message sa gc pagkacheck ko ng phone. hindi raw makakapagclass si sir dahil may emergency and like how nosy you are ever since na nakilala kita, nabasa mo yung message kaya agad mo na akong hinawakan sa braso. 

_"oh ayan, you don't have classes na. so akin ka muna for now."_

_bakit for now lang? korni mo naman._

hindi mo na binitawan yung braso ko kahit nakalabas na tayo sa school. wala naman na akong ibang pupuntahan and to be honest, gusto ko na lang umuwi na pero parang maloko ang tadhana kasi parang ang bagal ng oras ngayong araw. 

"san mo ba ako dadalhin?" nakakapagod kasi maglakad sa totoo lang, kaya kung may pupuntahan kami mas gugustuhin ko na magbayad sa trike. 

_"ikot lang tayo sa intra, just like the old days."_ ayan na naman tayo sa just like the old days na yan. nakakagago na yan. gusto ko na tuloy lalo umuwi baka may mabuksan pang mga tanong na gusto kong masagot at kinatatakutan ko ring masagot mo.

 _"ano, g?"_ makakahindi pa ba ako sa ngiti mong 'yan? _sa rupok kong 'to, ha! asa._

habang naglalakad tayo ay hindi na natanggal yung pagkakalingkis mo sa akin. hindi ko naman na pinapansin yon, hindi talaga. ang bango mo nga eh, pero hindi ko dapat talaga pinapansin yon.

"san ka nga pala galing kanina?" alam ko naman kasi na nakadorm ka malapit sa school at hindi ka mapapadaan dun sa other side of manila just for fun. 

_"uste. inaayos ko rin yung TOR ko, because remember when i transferred there for a single sem then bumalik ako here?"_ haha. of course how will i ever forget that?

_nagkakasagutan na tayo, i've never thought na aabot sa ganto yung simpleng hindi ko pagpayag na sumama ka sa inuman ng block section mo. nahagis ko na yung phone mo na kanina pa nagv'vibrate kakatawag nila. kakatawag nung tukmol na laging dahilan bakit tayo nag aaway._

_"you're being too immature now, seul. what the fuck was that?" dali dali mong kinuha yung phone, chinecheck kung gumagana pa tapos nilagay mo sa table at nilapitan ako. "why can't you just trust me on this?"_

"trust? ako pa walang tiwala ngayon sayo? i do trust you pero wala sa mga nakapaligid sayo." _nilabanan ko ang mga titig mong nakakasakit na_. "isipin mo nga muna jennie, dalawa lang kayong babae aattend doon sa party na puro lalake. tapos nandun pa y—"

_"nandun pa yung ano? sige, continue. ah nandun pa si jongin na pinagseselosan mo when in fact he already said that he has someone else. my god seulgi, yung insecurities pa rin ba yung issues mo here? sige, what else?"_

"anong issues?? nanahimik na ako sa mga doubts ko about your friendship with that guy. wala kang narinig sa akin kahit dudang duda na ko sa gagong yon." nararamdaman ko na yung pagkirot ng sentido ko pero hindi ko muna inintindi.

"at yung someone else nyang yan, how can you be so sure about that? sige nga! nakita mo na ba? pinakilala na ba sa inyo? kasi iba yung nakikita ng mata ko sa pagtrato nya sayo kaya sana wag ka namang maging bulag—"

_nabingi ang tenga ko sa lakas ng pagkakasampal mo sa akin at tila nagising tayo pareho sa mga pinaggagagawa natin. matapos mo akong sampalin, dali dali mo nang kinuha ang purse mo at yung nabasag mong phone. hindi ka na lumingon pabalik sa akin bago ka tuluyang lumabas sa unit ko._

_hinintay kitang makauwi. hinintay kitang magtext ng updates or ng kung ano pa man just to know if you're safe, pero ni isa wala. parang wala lang ba sayo yung nangyari kanina? mukhang ang saya mo pang nakikipag inuman kada nakikita ko yung bagong snap ng ibang friends mo. hindi na rin maalis sa akin yung image na laging nakaakbay sa balikat mo si jongin, ano nakaglue na ba yan sayo? ang sweet nyo naman magfriend._

_mas lalo lang ako nakaramdam ng inis, kaya binaba ko na yung phone ko. pumunta na rin ako sa kitchen para magpa init ng tubig if ever na trip mo maligo or magkape mamaya pagkabalik mo. naninibago tuloy ako sa katahimikan ng unit ko. sumobra ba ako? mali nga ba na hindi kita pinayagan nung una? guni guni ko lang ba yung mga nakita ko sa mga tingin nya sayo?_

_nagising ako sa malalim kong pag iisip dahil natuluan ako ng mainit na tubig sa paa, muntik ko pa mahulog yung thermos na paglalagyan ko. hindi ko na tuloy namalayan na umiiyak na pala ako, sa pagkapaso ba 'to o sa gulo ng isip ko at pagkirot ng puso?_

_nagsend ko sayo ng message na ilolock ko na lang ang pinto dahil may susi ka naman na rito. gustuhin ko man matulog sa bed ay hindi rin ako mapakali hangga't hindi pa kita nakikitang nakauwi sa akin. iniwan ko na lang bukas yung tv, malagyan lang ng ingay ang ngayo'y tahimik kong unit._

_nakaidlip na siguro ako kahit papano dahil naalimpungatan ako sa bigla mong pagbukas ng pinto. patakbo kang pumunta sa banyo at naririnig ko ang iyong paghikbi. hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at hindi kita pinuntahan, hindi kita tinahan sa patuloy na paghagulgol. patuloy lang akong nakikiramdam sa nangyayari sa paligid at nung nakita kitang lumabas ng banyo, agad akong nagkunwaring tulog sa sofa._

_narinig ko ang dahan dahan mong paglapit sa pwesto ko. gusto ko man dumilat para makita mong gising pa rin ako, pero ayoko rin at the same time. ayokong makita na umiiyak ka, ayokong makita yung nangugusap mong mata. kaya ka ba umiiyak kasi ayaw mo na? kasi hindi ka na dito uuwi?_

_napawi lahat yung bad thoughts na bumabalot sa isip ko nung naramdaman ko ang pagdampi ng iyong labi sa aking noo, at dun ko unti unting minulat ang aking mga mata. sana pala ay hindi na. sana pala ay nanatili na lang akong nakapikit. kung nanatili akong nakapikit, hindi ko sana makikita ang mga mapupulang marka na bumabalot sayong leeg._

_hindi ako makagalaw. hindi ako makapagsalita. wala akong naramdaman, parang nablangko ang buong pag iisip ko. hinayaan ko na lang pagmasdan ang pagmamadaling mong lumabas muli sa unit na 'to. palayo muli sa akin._

_nabalitaan ko na lang nung mga sumunod na linggo na lumipat ka na pala ng school kahit kasisimula lang ng 2nd semester._

"pero naayos mo na? yung papers i mean." kinuha ko yung wallet ko sa bag tapos chineck ko kung may extra pa ba akong pera kasi nakakatakam yung fishball'an papuntang lyce. "fishball?" 

_"no thanks pero you go ahead."_ maarte ka pa rin bahala ka. iniwan ko sya dun sa gilid kasi nakipagsiksikan na ko dun sa mga customer ni kuya. hanggang ngayon pala ay blockbuster pa rin yung fishball'an dito. 

_"manong bantayan mo yung girl na naka nstp shirt, madaya yan sa bayad."_

grabe, umi'straight yung tagalog mo pag sa ganyan pala. napakakupal, it was one time pero you never live it down. binigyan na lang kita ng isang tumataginting na pakyu na tinawanan mo lang. 

"jowa mo, boss?" 

mga chismoso ampota. 

"chichika pa si kuya kanina pa yung chicken balls ko di pa rin nalalagay sa mantika, anubayan." pagmamaktol ko pero agad naman din yung pasimple kong sulyap sayo na naghahantay lang sa gilid. tuwa ka na naman sa narinig mo, ngingiti ngiti ka pa. 

inaabot na sa akin ni kuya yung plastic cup na may variation ng mga tinda nyang tusok tusok, bumili pa ako ng zesto mango kasi kahiya naman sa paghihintay mo dyan. 

"oh, sayo to." wala modo kong hinagis yung zesto na taranta mong sinalo. sinamaan mo lang ulit ako ng tingin tapos yung kilay mo umarko na naman, hay. pakacute pa rin.

 _"jerk."_ pero grabe yung hatak ulit sa akin. 


	2. Chapter 2

dumaan tayo sa better and you asked me kung gusto ko maglaro _"just like old times"_ ika mo. old times old times, napapadalas banggit mo dyan ah bakit aalis ka ba? farewell mo na ba 'to kaya biglang ganito tayo? na yung trato mo sa akin ay parang wala lang? walang nangyari?

"hindi na siguro, magtatagal pa tayo dun eh baka gabihin na ko ng uwi." hindi na tayo tumuloy dun sa pangatlong school na madadaanan dahil na rin baka mas mabawasan pa yung budget ko, mas marami pa namang nagkalat na kainan banda roon.

 _"then book grab or uber pabalik. doon..."_ hindi mo na natuloy yung itatanong mo. kasi kahit sabihin na nating bumalik yung closeness natin for today, ang random lang to be honest, pero yung pag aalangan nating dalawa, nandun pa rin.

there are still topics na we chose not to dive into dahil alam natin sa isa't isa na once na mapag usapan yon, lalabas yung mga tanong at kasagutan na hindi pa tayo ready pakinggan or maybe iaccept. _pero kelan ako magiging ready?_

"yep." ayan na lang ang naisagot ko to drop the topic. "let's go." ngayon naman ako na yung humawak sa wrist mo para hatakin ka papunta sa dapat nating pinuntahan kanina pa. 

hindi ko na lang din papansin ang mga malulungkot mong mata na kanina pa nakatingin sa akin. mamaya na yan. mamaya natin pag usapan. hindi ko pa rin yata kaya pakinggan. 

_hindi ako palasimba, sa katunayan ay hindi ako naniniwala sa mga ganyan. sabi ko pa, nasa tao yan kung mabait ka talaga. pero hindi ko naman itatanggi na muntik muntikan na akong humingi ng tulong sa kung sino man yung nasa taas para lang mabago yung decision ng parents ko na ilipat ako ng school._

_alam kong mababaw yung rason na yon, kaso wala na kong maisip na paraan just to change their minds. last desperate move ko na talaga ata yon. bago pa man ako tuluyang pumasok sa cathedral, tinawag ako ng kaibigan ko. sa totoo nga ay nakahinga ako ng maluwag dahil hindi natuloy yung pagpasok ko sa loob._

_"huy, nagsisimba ka na? himala ah." nakangising pang aasar ni lisa. isa sya sa mga kasabayan ko sa pila nung freshmen orientation at hindi ko inaasahang magc'click kami as friends until now. "hatakin na kita bago ka pa masunog."_ _inakbayan nya ko bago ako hinila palabas._

_"ang babaw mo naman."_ _sabi ko nga diba? hindi ko naman dinedeny 'yon, kaso mukha kasing decided na yung parents ko. "kasalanan mo naman din kasi. biruin mo ang ayos ayos ng grades mo ever since, running for DL ka pa. then, all of a sudden lumagapak yung mga grades mo. syempre di mo maalis sa parents yung ganon option once na malaman nilang nasisira na yung future ng anak nila."_

_future, my ass. napapahiya na kasi sila dahil sa mga grades ko kaya isisisi nila lahat sa school yung pag drop down ng grades ko kesyo pangit na environment and all that shit. hindi naman nila ako tinatanong, kinukumusta kung anong nangyari? kung bakit? the look on their eyes nung nakita nila yung grades ko, said enough._

_"–dahil ba 'to kay jennie?"_ _pag aalangang tanong nya sa akin na ikinatahimik ko. siguro? ayoko naman isisi sayo yung lahat ng kashit'tan na nangyayari sa akin ngayon pero siguro huge factor rin yung pag alis mo. napabayaan ko lahat ng responsibilities ko kakaisip lang sayo, sa kakahahantay sayo._

_umaasa kasi akong babalik ka, na pwede pa. tatanggapin ko naman eh. kakalimutan ko naman basta umuwi ka lang ulit sa akin, sa unit. nakakabingi na yung katahimikan sa kwarto ko. nakakahiya na dati jinajudge ko yung mga taong nagpapakalasing sa mga gantong problema pero tignan mo nangyari sa akin. tumulad rin sa kanila. ang pathetic lang._

_"huy seul! wag ka umiyak! baka sabihin pinapaiyak kita, huy!" nilamukos ni lisa yung mukha ko, hindi ko na napansin na tumutulo na pala yung luha ko. parang gago, natawa tuloy ako at tinulak sya para puntahan yung manong na nagtitinda ng dirty ice cream. "lis, tara libre ko."_

nakaupo tayo ngayon sa mini park sa tapat ng cathedral, dudungaw dungaw ka pa kung meron pa bang sorbetes na nagtitinda. obviously wala, anong oras na kasi. inalok na lang kita kung gusto mong bumili ng ice cream sa 711 tutal walking distance lang din naman from the mini park. 

parang ewan na gumulo lalo yung nararamdaman ko kasi instead of holding my arm just like how you always did earlier, dahan dahan mong hinawakan yung kamay ko at pinagsiklop ang ating mga daliri. 

_anu ba, parang tanga naman 'to. ano 'to?_

mas hinigpitan ko na lang din yung pakakahawak ko sa kamay mo baka kahit papano sa ganitong paraan alam kong hindi kita binitawan. 

halata namang nagulat ka sa ginawa ko, kaya napatingin ka sa akin. nakakatawa lang yung biglang pag irap mo at paghampas sa braso ko. _kinilig ka lang eh, puñeta ka._

***

akala ko ba ice cream?? ano 'tong chicken nuggets? ano 'tong hotdog? tapos may hinihintay ka pang giniling kasi pinamicrowave mo? 

"teka nga. dito ka na ba magd'dinner?" nahiya yung inorder kong yakisoba sa tray mong puno ng pagkain. grabe, napilitan pa akong magwithdraw kanina kasi alam kong puro foodtrip ang gagawin natin pag nag ikot tayo sa intra. 

_"i guess? unless you still want to eat dinner somewhere."_ pinilit mo pang isubo sa akin yung nuggets na nakagatan mo na, iniwas ko lang yung mukha ko tapos bigla mo na akong hinampas. _"arte."_

_wow, coming from you pa talaga?_

pumunta ka na sa counter para kunin yung order mong giniling. hanep, ang bango. nakakagutom lalo. natawa ka kaya lalo mo pang tinapat sa akin yung giniling, tapos yung pinapaypayan pa yung amoy nung giniling para lang inggitin ako. effective naman pero nagyakisoba na kasi ako.

 _"tanga, we can share naman kasi."_ gigil mong sabi habang pasong paso ka na magbukas nung giniling. naawa na ako sayo kaya hinigit ko na yung lalagyan tapos ako na yung nagbukas. gusto laging binebaby porke ganyan itsura mo. 

tutal tapos ko ng kainin yung pagkain ko, pinagmasdan na lang kita kumain. lumulobo pa rin yung cheeks mo everytime na ngumunguya ka, which is so adorable. kanina ko pa nga gustong pisilin cheeks mo pero syempre wag muna. _it's not yet the right time._

medyo nabulabog yung peaceful ambience ng 711 dahil sa dalawang pumasok na lalake, mukha pang lasing yung dalawa. hindi naman sila nanggulo, ang ingay lang nila. malakas yung kwentuhan, malakas din yung halakhak nung isa tapos nagtutulakan. 

_"remember that one time na ganyan ka?"_ sure akong mabilis yung paglingon ko pabalik sayo dahil sa narinig ko. 

"excuse me? ako?" kung gusto mong maglapagan ng drunk memories dito mas marami yung moment mo to be honest. 

_"no, not like that. what i mean was, the one time that you got really really drunk."_ ginamit mo pa yung tinidor mo para lang ituro ako. _"you probably forgot about that, pero you were so difficult to handle pag you're drunk. except siguro the fact that you're just giggling all the way through our unit. plus yung naghahug ka pa which was sweet, kaya it was always the reason kung bakit trip ka lasingin ng mga friends mo."_ sa pagkabusy mong kumain, hindi mo na namalayan na nabanggit mo yung unit ~~natin~~ ko. palihim na lang akong napangiti sa sinabi mo. 

_"i just don't get how you don't suffer from hangovers. kasi i've always saw you na parang walang nangyari every morning after nomo."_ nomo. you still use that term? how cute. 

_"pero why muna nomo yung term mo and your friends when drinking?" pangungulit mo sa akin. hindi ka pa naman lasing pero grabe na yung pagkaclingy mo, hindi ka na naalis sa tabi ko._

"i don't know, jen. ginamit lang nila once then naadapt na namin as a term for inom. let that go, baby." _hinimas himas ko yung braso mo kasi nakasandal ka pa rin sa akin. mas siniksik mo pa nga yata yung ulo mo sa may bandang leeg ko at kumapit sa bewang ko._

_"i always like it when you call me like that." mapupungay na yung mata mo, tinamaan ka kaagad. ano ba 'yan, weakshit. ipinatong mo yung chin mo sa balikat ko para lang titigan ako, tapos pinindot pindot ang pisngi ko bago mo iwanan ng halik at bumalik ka na ulit sa pagkakasandal._

_hinayaan na kitang makaidlip muna sa tabi ko, ako na nga sumalo ng mga shot mo, aminado naman ako na medyo tinamaan na rin ako sa dami ng nainom. patapos na kami sa pangatlong case ng beer tapos umoorder pa ulit sila ng quervo. hindi pa yata kami tapos hanggang walang nawawasak._

_nakailang rounds siguro kami nung nagising ka na, namumula pa yung mata mo halatang malalim na yung narating mo sa panaginip. lumingon ka sa akin tapos binigyan ako ang isang matamis na ngiti bago sumandal muli. syempre kinilig ako anak ng tipaklong._

_naghiyawan naman yung mga friends mo na naging friends ko na rin. hinatak mo yung braso kong nakaakbay sayo at mas siniksik mo yung sarili mo sa akin para itago yung mukha mo._

_hindi ko na matandaan pano tayo nakabalik sa unit, basta ang gusto ko na lang makahiga na. akay akay mo ako papunta sa bed ko, tinanggal ko lang yung shoes ko tapos tuluyan na akong humiga. i don't really know what i was doing basta ang huli kong natatandaan ay hinatak na kita pahiga at kinulong sa mahigpit kong yakap dahil gusto ko na lang talaga matulog._

"at least i'm an adorable drunk." kinindatan kita tapos tinaasan mo lang ako ng kilay mong on fleek. 

_"oo, sooo adorable na even my two best friends had a crush on you."_ mas lalo mo lang ako tinarayan dahil sa sinabi mo. 

"for real? si irene and jisoo? wow." grabe naman pala appeal ko, hindi ko na need magbuhat ng sariling bangko. ayan na ang katotohanan.

_"anong wow?"_

"oh, bakit? may reklamo?" pabalang na sagot ko at halos ibato mo sa akin yung hawak mong tinidor. natahimik ka ngayon. "though, ngayon ko lang nalaman yan, kwento please." 

_"honestly, jisoo was too obvious at that time. after mo magsit in sa pol1 plus helping her to sort some papers..."_ binalewala ko lang yung pag roll eyes mo sa akin habang nagkukwento ka. your reactions are still the same pag inaannoy kita, kaya it's fun.

 _"...she_ _kept asking about you afterwards. though not really asking, maybe the fact na she was like 'grabe, you're so lucky kasi you got seulgi' or like 'seulgi is such an ideal' everytime na magkukwentuhan kami. that tells you something, diba?"_

"maybe? sayang crush ko pa man din si jisoo dati." nagkibit balikat lang ako tapos bigla mo kong hahagisan ng tissue. pikon ampota. "okay, how about yung kay irene? pero, hmm. pero i find it impossible kasi tropa lang talaga yung aura nya eh." 

_"for you, tropa. but how about her? did you even considered that?"_

natahimik ako. may point ka naman din kasi, yung perspective ko lang yung nakikita ko pag nakikisalamuha ako sa tao. i won't deny na maybe i got too friendly to some people na nal'lead on ko na pala sila unconsciously. nilimitahan ko naman na yon after ko magtransfer sa univ, mas naging aware na ko sa trato sa akin ng iba. 

_"nagselos ako non, to be honest..."_ nagulat ako sa sinabi mo. i thought it was alright with you dahil you trusted me, and there's nothing to worry naman talaga. pure friendship lang.

_"...no, don't even think na i didn't trust you. i always trust you. it's just that there was something about her that triggers my insecurities about our relationship. funny no? para kayong nagclick agad, just like that. suddenly synchronized na kayo in some parts kahit mas nauna ako, it's like you two were long lost partners and something about that scares me."_

"i-i didn't know, jen. i'm sorry." bago ko pa man mahawakan ulit yung kamay mo, agad ka nang tumayo at parang walang nangyari.

 _"tara, magf'fort santiago pa tayo."_ iniwan mo akong nakaupo sa table sa loob ng 711 tapos dere deretso kang lumabas. _parang nung paglabas mo lang din sa unit ko._

_***_

tangina. parang date night pala ang ginagawa namin ngayon, tapos intramuros pa. pinangarap ko to eh, tagal kong ginustong magawa natin to pero ba't ngayon pa na may mga unanswered questions pa ako. 

kahit gumuguhit na yung kirot sa binti ko kakalakad, hindi ko na ininda dahil na rin sa ganda ng nakikita ko bukod sayo syempre. payapa tignan ang intramuros pag gabi, tapos nakakadagdag pa yung streetlights sa ambience. sayang lang at hindi ko nadala yung camera ko pero i'm sure na hindi lugar ang kukuhanan ko ng litrato kung hindi ikaw. 

_tama na muna yung sandamakmak na larawan mo na tinatago tago ko sa unit._

inextend na nga pala nila ang visiting hours sa fort santiago dahil sa gabi naglalakwatsa yung mga foreigners. gets ko naman, mas peaceful sa gabi saka parang mabagal yung oras. dagdag pa yung hindi mabibilad sa araw. 

hindi ka na nga pala nakakapit sa akin simula nung umalis tayo sa 711. nagkaron na rin ng distansya sa pagitan nating dalawa, minsan nauuna kang maglakad at mukhang malalim ang iniisip, kaya hindi na muna kita kinulit. 

100 pesos. ang hirap bitawan taragis. wala ka man lang kibo nung nagbayad na ako sa entrance dere deretso ka pa lang, akala ko ba kkb? iniisip ko pa lang yung matitira sa allowance ko, syntax error na kaagad yung nagf'flash sa utak ko.

alam kong hinintay mo akong makasunod sayo at hindi na ako nag atubiling puntahan ka. hindi ko na nga pinansin yung reaction mo nung sinunggab ko na yung kamay mo para hawakan muli. 

"i'm here."

naramdaman ko yung paglambot ng pagkakahawak mo sa akin, na parang nanghina ka o nawalan ka ng gana kaya humarap ako sayo. papaiyak ka na, pinipigilan mo ang paghikbi at hinahayaan mo na lang tumulo ang mga luha mo. 

nasasaktan ako sa nakita ko, hindi na ako nagdalawang isip pa para kabigin ka papunta sa akin at ibinaon sa yakap ko. kahit na siguro anong gawin mong atraso sa akin, hindi ko pa rin kaya makita kang umiiyak. hindi ko pa rin kayang makita na napupuno ng lungkot yung mga mata mong hanggang ngayon ay paborito ko. 

_sorry, hindi kita hinabol nung gabing 'yon. sorry, hinayaan kita umiyak at harapin yon mag isa._


	3. Chapter 3

_two weeks._

_inabot ako ng two weeks bago malaman na nagtransfer ka na pala ng school. maybe a part of that was my fault, hindi kasi kita hinanap. mas inintindi ko yung lungkot ko kesa hanapin ka. umalis ka sa unit ko pero ako yung nag end ng relationship natin._

_napuno ako ng doubt sa sarili ko, siguro kasama na yung galit. galit sa sarili ko kasi hinayaan kitang sumama sa kanila at galit sayo. ang sakit kasi. hindi ko nga maatim tignan yung bed ko dahil puro ikaw nakikita ko._

_para akong nasira, at i just let it happen. sumunod na lang ako sa agos ng emosyon ko dahil ayoko nang mag isip. i don't like this. i don't like this at all._

_hindi na ako pumapasok sa mga classes ko, may ibang class na tinutulugan ko lang. minsan nga ay pumapasok na lang ako pag quizzes na, pinapagalitan na ako ng mga professor na nakakakilala sa akin. ano daw meron sa akin? ano daw nangyayari sa akin? bakit bumaba grades ko? bakit bihira na ko maging active sa class? puro bakit, puro bakit tangina._

_bakit ka umalis? bakit ganon na lang?_

_hindi ko naman tinanong sayo 'yon diba? hinayaan kita kaya sana hayaan lang nila ako. pasado pa rin naman quizzes ko ah, not the usual grades na lagi kong nakukuha pero bawal na ba pag pasang awa?_

_grabe after ng two weeks na yon, lumipat ka lang naman. andyan ka pa rin naman, hindi ka naman namatay pero parang nawalan ako ng buhay._

_ganon na ba ako kadependent sayo?_

_***_

_"seulgi! later ah, same place!" hindi na ako nakasagot sa sinabi ni yeol dahil nagmamadali na syang lumabas ng room. major daw kasi yung next class nya while me deretso balik na sa unit._

_nagkakilala kami ni yeol dahil lagi kaming nagkikita kasama yung mga friends nya sa taft every night, or minsan sa beer garden. kabatian ko lang sila nung una then inimbita na nila ako sa table nila the next night. nagclick naman siguro kami as tropa dahil niyayaya na rin nila ako sa mga night out nila, which was fun and exhilarating._

_nakita ko sila lisa pagkalabas ko ng room, oo nga pala sila pala yung class na kasunod samin. hindi ko alam kung babatiin ko ba sya dahil ang tagal na rin naming hindi nag uusap. kasalanan ko naman. lumayo ako sa mga tao that will remind me of you._

_"sige par, una na muna kayo." utos nya sa mga kaklase nya habang papunta sya sa akin. biniro pa sya na baka magcut class lang daw sya, na agad naman nyang pinakyu._

_"musta?" gusto ko maiyak. sa lahat nang nagtanong ng bakit ka nagkaganyan? anong nangyari sayo? si lisa lang ang nangumusta. malaking bagay na 'yon para sa akin._

"hindi pa rin okay." _ani ko. ginulo lang nya yung buhok ko at tinapik yung balikat ko. sapat na 'yon para malaman kong andyan siya at may kaibigan pa rin ako._

 _umakbay sya sa akin at nakangisi nyang sinabi,_ _"next time, ako naman ayain mo sa nomo. kahit one on one pa tayo."_ _sabay tulak sa akin pagkatanggal nya sa braso nyang nakadantay sa balikat ko. "sige na, may class pa ko. babush!"_

_sorry, guys. ako lang talaga yung lumayo, hindi na mauulit. bawi ako next time._

_"oy, pakita ka raw kila rene. miss ka na nila, yiieee. as tropa ah, as tropa. yiieeee." pahabol na pangangatyaw ni lisa na sumilip pa sa pintuan para lang macheck kung malapit na yung prof nila. napailing na lang ako at minura sya bago ako umalis._

"you good?" nilalaro laro mo lang yung straw sa inumin mo habang nakakalumbaba ka, tumingin ka sa akin at malumanay na tumango bago ka bumalik sa pagkakatulala. 

halata naman na ayaw mo pa pag usapan kaya kinuha ko na yung bag ko tapos tumayo na rin para ayain ka. "after mo dyan, tuloy na natin 'to. sayang naman." tinignan mo muna yung nakalahad kong kamay saka mo hinawakan tapos umalis na tayo dun sa coffee shop.

tahimik ka pa ring nagmamasid masid lang, para talagang nawalan ka na ng gana mag ikot ikot at pinipilit mo na lang. 

"peram phone..." nagtataka kang iniabot sa akin yung cellphone mo. "...pictur'an lang kita, ganda ng background oh. wag na sad please." tinuro ko pa yung langit na punong puno ng mga bituin tapos nagpout pa ko para lang macheer up ka na. 

"sige na, smile na. whenever you're ready, jen." 

_wow, there it is. my favorite smile._

"cute naman pala." natawa ka at hinampas mo na yung balikat ko matapos ko ibalik sayo yung phone mo. 

_"leche."_

"ayon! nagsalita din. what's the matter, bebe girl?" inakbayan kita habang patuloy tayo sa paglalakad pafort gate.

 _"ew! what was that for?"_ diring diri kang tinulak ako palayo at humalakhak naman ako sa reaction mo. naalala ko kasi yung matandang foreigner na nagsabi sayo ng 'are you lost, baby girl?' sa may bayleaf tapos tumakbo ka kaagad paalis, iniwan mo pa ko katabi yung almost sugar dad mo. 

tatawa tawa pa rin akong nagsosorry habang hinahampas mo ako. shet, best memories. 

***

sinimulan mong sundan yung mga footprints ni rizal kahit pabaliktad yung mga marks pero di mo na pinansin. nagrereklamo ka pa bakit ang liliit ng steps nya roon, kesyo ba't daw hindi sya maayos maglakad. aba malay ko diba?

_"hey, seul. look at me."_ tumingin ako sayo at agad kong narinig yung shutter ng phone mo. parang tanga, hindi ako ready. narinig ko ulit yung mahina mong 'cute' kaya hindi na ako nagreklamo. 

hinila mo ulit ako para puntahan yung prison ni rizal, you finally look excited and energized kahit gabi na. hindi mo na nga pinapansin kung sa braso ko pa ba ikaw nakakapit or holding hands na tayo. i don't mind din naman, susulitin ko na to.

walang lights sa prison ni rizal na may statue pa nya so dumeretso na lang kami dun sa room where he wrote his final poem. 

_"do you still think na rizal deserves to be called as a hero?"_ out of the blue mong tanong.

"maybe dati?" napakamot tuloy ako ng ulo kasi hindi ko na matandaan why i chose to be a pro rizal during nung debate namin sa rizal class. ikaw kasi pinili mong mag bonifacio dun sa debate, just for the sake na hindi tayo magkakampi. 

_"what change?"_

"yung perspective ko sa mga bagay bagay siguro..." ibinaling ko na yung tingin ko sayo habang ikaw naman patuloy lang na nagmamasid sa kwarto ni rizal. 

"the thing is, even if i change my opinion about something like that, hindi naman na mababago ang nangyari sa history, both of them have a significant influence sa lahat ng nandun sa revolution plus parang naging chain reaction din naman yan. if isa sa kanila yung wala don, do you think sisiklab yung feelings ng mga tao?"

"...siguro lang the fact that rizal was only a moral support, or just a mere voice of reason for the revolution to start? i mean he wasn't there nung kailangan sya nung mga tao. it's just that mas lamang pa rin yung andun mismo hands on, pero! woah teka! opinyon ko lang naman. wag mo akong tignan ng masama." parang ready ka na namang mang-away eh. 

_"and you just realized it now? ilang beses ko yan namention every discussion natin about the two, now lang nagsi—"_

tinakpan ko na yung bibig mo dahil di na naman tayo titigil sa ganyang usapan, "ops! awat na. oo na late realizations na, happy?" 

_"kairita ka."_ pero hatak hatak mo ulit yung kamay ko palabas. 

umalis na tayo sa fort santiago, di na rin kasi natin trip puntahan yung ibang lugar kasi bukod sa madilim na baka maaksidente pa tayo or something. 

dinala na lang tayo ng mga paa natin pabalik sa walls, gusto mo pa ngang puntahan yung sa may golf course na part kaso hindi na ako pumayag. marami pa namang sanggano dun, baka masnatch'an pa tayo. mas okay na lang na nandun tayo sa medyo maraming tao at may mga ilaw.

ayaw mo na ngang pakawalan yung kamay ko, konting bumitaw lang saglit hahanapin mo kaagad at ikukulong sa kamay mo. minsan nga ay sa hinliliit ko ikaw kumakapit, kinikilig ako sa totoo lang. 

huminto tayo saglit sa may malapit sa mapua, mukhang konti na lang din pala yung mga tao or mga estudyanteng nakatambay. anong oras na nga—

_"i'm sorry."_

oh.

pinisil ko lang yung kamay mo, oo nandito ako. this time makikinig ako. this time hindi ako mawawala.

_"i'm sorry na i just left like that. i didn't even apologized for what happened, i just ran away from you. i-i ran away kasi i was so scared sa sasabihin mo, sa makikita kong reactions mo. pinangunahan ako ng fears ko and i didn't want to face the consequence of what i've done. i'm really sorry."_

namamasa na yung kamay ko. gusto kong bitawan yung kamay mo dahil sa narinig ko, pero alam kong mas panghihinaan ka ng loob kung aalisin ko ang pagkakapit mo sa akin. 

"bakit, jen?" nanginginig na yung boses ko pero kailangan kong marinig yung sagot mo. "baket ganon? ano yun?" nararamdaman ko na yung pamumuo ng luha sa mga mata ko. nakita mo na siguro yung pagpahid ko ng luha kaya hinarap mo na ako sayo. 

_"i-i kissed him back, seul... and i hate myself for doing that, for failing you. for ruining our relationship sa simpleng tukso na ganon. i can't just excuse myself na kaya ko nagawa yon kasi i was drunk because that shouldn't be the reason. it shouldn't be the reason..."_

eto na yung sagot. eto na yung gusto kong marinig, malaman. sa tatlong taon na lumipas, eto na yon. bakit ikaw pa yung nasasaktan? bakit ikaw yung humihikbi ng ganyan? 

_bakit hindi ko magawang tuluyang magalit sayo ngayon?_

_"...i don't how to face you after that. umuwi ako kaagad to find comfort from you, from your hugs kasi i really love your hugs. then, i saw you sleeping sa sofa pagkaopen ko nung unit mo, mas lalo akong nabalot ng takot, ng regret..."_

_"...kaya i went straight to the bathroom para tanggalin yung mga marks that disgust me, yung mga marks na nagreremind sa'kin ng mistake ko. how could i let someone that isn't you, put those marks on me? diring diri ako sa sarili ko at galit na galit, seul. you were still waiting for me to come home, kahit we just had our fight. tapos ako..."_

_"tapos ako, busy letting jongin kiss me. i'm so stupid, seul."_

"ganon ba ako kadaling bitawan, jennie? ganon ba?!" hindi ko na napigilang mapalakas yung boses ko dahil nanlulumo na talaga ako sa narinig ko. 

"wow, ang bilis mo bitawan yung dalawang taon. mali ba ako? jennie, nagkulang ba ako? hindi lang naman ako pumayag that time tapos ayun kagad yung nangyari? ganon ba yun?"

"...nasira ako, jen. hinayaan kong masira yung sarili ko dahil dun. nagpabaya ako, sa acads ko, sa family ko, sa responsibilities ko. ganon ko nalaman na nakadepende pala ako sayo ng sobra sobra, hindi naman ako ganun eh. ayokong masira yung sarili ko sa isang relasyon, pero anong nangyari sa'kin? tignan mo nangyari sa'kin." pinilit ko nang lumayo sa harap mo. bumalik na sa akin yung mga masasakit na alaala nung umalis ka. 

"nung gabing 'yon, nung gabing hinihintay kitang umuwi. narinig kita n'on, narinig ko yung pag iyak mo sa banyo. hindi ko alam na yung iniiyakan mo na pala eh yung mga putanginang marka dyan sa leeg mo. yung halik mo sa noo ko n'on, paalam na pala yon tangina. hindi ko alam. hindi mo ko hinayaang magalit, o kaya pakinggan ka. parang, parang tinanggalan mo ako ng karapatan. para san pa nga naman kung magagalit pa ko kung wala ka na dun, hindi na kita nakikita..."

"parang ang bilis lang, ang bilis mo magdecide on what should i feel, what should i do. w-without considering my real feelings about it, my thoughts about it. ang dali sayo na bitawan ako, ganon ba ako sayo, jennie? easy to drop pag nagkandaleche leche na??"

 _"no no, baby. baby listen please. listen to me please... please..."_ marahas mo nang kinabig ang aking ulo at kinulong sa iyong mga kamay ang aking mukha. pinipilit mo akong tumingin sayo. napaka unfair mo.

 _"...it wasn't like that. seulgi, seulgi, you're always enough. you will always be enough, i'm so sorry. it wasn't your fault, seulgi. i'm sorry baby."_ patuloy mong pinupunasan yung mga luha ko kahit ikaw humahagulgol na. biglang hindi ko na tuloy alam kung ano nangyayari, parang gusto na lang kitang tumahan. lahat ng inis ko, lungkot ko, yung mga tanong na gusto kong masagot mo, parang gusto ko na lang kalimutan. parang kaya kong kalimutan lahat 'yon.

tinignan ko yung mga mata mong nalulunod na sa mga luha mong patuloy lang yung pagbasak. kahit hindi ka magsalita, nakikita ko. nakikita ko yung mga mata mong nangungusap, nagmamakaawa na pakinggan ka. 

at siguro tanga na kung tanga pero heto ulit ako, iintindihin ka, hihintayin ka. hahayaan kong malunod muli ako sa iyong mga mata na tatlong taon kong hiniling na makita ulit. aasa ulit ako sayo. hindi naman nabago eh, hindi naman ako umalis, naghintay lang ako sa tamang oras na magkikita tayo.

hindi ako binigo. hindi nasayang yung mga araw na patuloy lang akong umasa na babalik ka, kasi nandito ka na. natagalan lang pero nasa harapan kita, kaya papakinggan kita hanggang kailan, kahit kailan. 

patuloy ang iyong paghikbi at nahihirapan ka ng huminga. nakalimutan mo na yata na may sinus ka tapos heto ka, hindi matigil sa pag iyak. patuloy pa rin ang paghingi mo ng tawad sa akin. tinatawag mo yung pangalan ko, nagsusumamo.

hinawakan ko ang iyong ulo at hinatak para yakapin ka nang mahigpit. "tahan na." halata naman na nagulat ka kaya mas lalo kita ikinulong sa yakap ko. tama na. okay na 'to, andito ka na ulit.

"hey, tahan na..." mas lalo kang sumiksik sa pagkakayakap ko at tuluyan mo nang pinalupot ang mga braso mo sa leeg ko para tumugon sa yakap ko. 

"...i missed you, jen. i missed you so damn much."


	4. Chapter 4

puñetang seven am class. puñetang major to. ang sabi ng prof research break tapos biglang babawiin. sa room na lang daw mag research break depungal. sayang daw yung attendance, kung hindi lang nakakatakot maggrade yung prof dito edi sana hindi na ako pumasok. edi sana ikaw kaagad ang pinuntahan ko umagang umaga. sana ikaw yung kasama kong magbreakfast hindi itong tukmol na to. 

"grabe naman seul, kanina ka pa nakabusangot. ayaw mo na ba sa'kin?" pang aasar ni byul, nilalapit pa yung mukha nya sa akin at parang ikikiss yung cheeks ko. putangina naman byul! 

"lumayo layo ka nga, tatamaan ka sak— anak ng! byul! ano ba?!" nakakainis ang laki ng kagat nya dun sa donut. ang aga aga napaka gagong tunay. 

"kumagat lang! ganyan ka na ba? nagdadamot ka na?" mas lalo pang nang asar si byul, di na talaga ako tinigilan. _ba't kasi pinilit kong pumasok? ah kasi major class to._

naramdaman ko naman yung pagvibrate ng phone ko sa pocket kaya agad kong chineck kung anong meron. 

**_good morning, seul :)_**  
received. 08:15AM

wala na. hindi ko na napigilang ngumiti at napansin kaagad yon ni byul, tapos nakikiutsoso na sa cellphone ko. pinipilit pang agawin kaya sinuksok ko na kagad sa bulsa ko after ko makapagsend ng reply sayo.

"hoy ano yan! may landi ka na? gago, finally! ngingiti ngiti ka ha. sino yan?" 

siguro dahil na rin sa bigla pagka good mood ko, hinayaan ko na lang sya sa mga tanong nya. hindi ko muna sasabihin na ikaw pa rin. saka na pag okay na talaga, baka mabati eh.

"wala. tara na, ubusin mo na 'yang iced coffee mo tapos na yung 15 minute break." pagkasabi ko non, iniwan ko na si byul sa canteen.

_"you wanna stay the night? uhm. i mean stay for a while?" ngayon ka pa nahiya after natin maglabasan ng uhog sa walls. akala nga nung iba nag aacting tayo kasi yung mga eksena natin don. mukha naman din tayong artista kaya di ko sila masisisi._

_maliit lang yung place pero kumpleto naman sa gamit, yung bed mo na pwede na rin living room and yung mini kusina mo sa gilid na katabi lang nung bathroom. t_ _umambad yung nagkalat mong kwarto pagkapasok ko. yung mga damit mong nakasampay lang sa may headboard or sa mismong bed mo. para kang ninakawan sa itsura ng lugar mo._

_dumeretso ako sa bed mo para tulungan kang magtupi, nagmamadali kang kunin yung mga damit mong nagkalat pero hinila ko yung iba para masama sa mga itutupi ko._

_"seul, wag na. just... let me handle this." napabuntong hininga ka na lang kasi hindi mo talaga ako mapipilit na hindi pansinin to._

"help me? tupi na lang tayo." _tinapik ko yung part ng bed sa tabi ko para ayain kang umupo. instead na umupo ka padabog mo binagsak yung mga damit mo sa tabi ko at binato mo pa sa akin yung ibang damit na nagkalat sa lapag._

_"ikaw na dyan. i'll try to cook something." sabi mo habang papunta kang kusina._

_***_

"seryoso ka ba? nagulat na lang kami na you transferred na pala, kasi kakastart lang din ng semester non." _nasa mini table na tayo ngayon at kumakain ng pancit canton. ayun na lang pala laman ng cabinet mo kasi hindi ka pa nakakapaggrocery saka puro take outs ka dahil tinatamad ka magluto lately_

_"oo, pero that was just me being impulsive. i just want to get away from everything kaya bigla na lang yung pagtransfer ko." ganon ka ba katakot sa akin? kaya nagmamadali kang umalis sa paningin ko?_

_napansin mo siguro yung pagbagsak ng mood ko kaya hinawakan mo yung kamay ko na nasa table at hinimas himas ito. tumingin ako sayo at alam ko naman na it's all in the past pero syempre hindi ko maiwasang maisip na ganon pala yung tingin mo sa akin._

_"i can't change what happened in the past, seul. i'm sorry sa mga bad decisions ko and for letting my fears dictate on what should i've done..." nilapit mo yung kamay ko sayo at dinikit mo ang pisngi mo sa palad ko._

_"...pero natuto ako, seul. i've learned things and realized my mistakes. so somehow, thankful rin ako slight kasi naggrow ako, seul." but without me by your side. hindi pa nagsisink in sa akin na bakit need pa natin maghiwalay ng ganon para lang matuto tayo._

_pero seeing you smile right now, baka nga. baka nga need nga mangyari yon._

"pero kumusta naman sa uste? kahit na isang sem lang yon." _binalik ko yung focus ko sa pagkuha nung maliliit na pancit canton._

_"tita helped me in transferring, kaya no hassle rin because she have someone in the office to rush my papers. ang hirap mag blend in, to be honest. 'cause of course, they already formed a circle of friends within the block section mismo then me suddenly entering their peaceful circle syempre maiignore ako."_

_"... eh ikaw, how's the gold and green spirit?"_

"it's hard at first. alam mo ba para akong may withdrawal after ko magtransfer sa univ. i just can't seem to let go our school pa non, kaya pabalik balik ako sa intra mga one month after ko lumipat..."

"syempre wala akong friends dun sa bago kong school so pahirapan maski paghingi ng yellow paper or magtanong if may fb group na ba yung class at kung pwede ako magjoin. i was like an outcast, i swear. tapos dagdag pa yung mga hindi nasalbang grades ko from previous semester dahil may quota sila na need." 

_alam mo na siguro yung tinutukoy ko kasi ikaw naman yung sumimangot. kinurot ko yung pisngi mo para wag ka na magfocus dun kasi it's fine na. i'm fine na._

"tapos look, we're finally graduating. i didn't expect na magkakasabay pa tayo. feeling ko meant to be talaga tayo." _kinindatan kita kahit inirapan mo lang ako._

"...osha, magb'book na ko pauwi. anong oras na oh, maawa ka naman." _aalisin ko na yung kamay ko sa pagkakakapit mo kaso humawak ka naman sa pinky ko habang nagb'book ako sa grab._

_bago ko makalimutan, kinuha ko sa bag yung nag iisang spare key ng unit ko at nilapag sa mesa. nagtataka kang tumingin sa akin pero kita naman sa mata mo na narecognize mo na yung susi. hindi naman ako nagpalit._

_"what... why?"_

"it's always yours, jen." _sakto namang malapit na raw si manong driver, pagkacheck ko sa phone. narinig ko na lang na umiiyak ka ulit kaya agad kitang nilapitan at lumuhod sa tapat mo, agad kong hinawakan ang mukha mo para punasan yung mga luha mo._

_"why, seul? i don't think i still deserve—"_

"hey, shh... jennie, it's still yours. atin yun eh. you can always come home, anytime." _nagvibrate na yung phone ko, baka andyan na si kuya. nag iwan ako ng halik sa noo mo bago ako nagpaalam lumabas sa kwarto mo._

_seryoso ako sa sinabi ko, ikaw lang naman talaga ang hinihintay kong bumalik. pero syempre maglilinis muna ako ng unit, bago ka bumalik._

"—ano na teh? natulala ka na." sita sa akin ni yongsun, oo nga pala meron nga pala kaming group discussion para sa marketing presentation next meeting. pwedeng pwede naman kami mag usap na lang online pero nakakabanas si sir at need pa magpaattendance. 

"naku, pagpasensyahan mo na yan nakahanap yata ng harot kagabi. tignan mo eyebags, yong! maawa ka naman." tangina ni byul, ba't kagrupo ko to? ang ingay neto eh.

"mas maaawa ako pag bumagsak tayo." pagsusungit ni yongsun at bumalik na sya sa pagt'type sa laptop nya. sinamaan lang nya ng tingin si byul bago sabihin, "buti nga kahit matulala man yang si seul may ambag, ikaw puro kwento lang. lamay ba 'to?" 

"napakasungit naman." napakamot ulo na lang si byul dahil nagsitawanan na yung mga kagrupo namin. "nacover naman na natin yung mga main focus diba? updates na lang kaya sa gc if ever na may maidadagdag pa." paninigurado ko. 

nung tumango na si yongsun, pumunta na ko sa prof para magtanong kung pwede na umalis yung mga group na tapos na magdiscuss ng plans. iwinasiwas lang nya yung kamay nya tapos nagmamadali na akong kunin yung bag ko para makalabas na ng room. 

***

naiiyak ako sa nabawas sa pera ko para lang mabilis ako makarating sa intra tapos bigla kang magtetext na may quiz pala kayo. kaya heto ako ngayon naghahantay sa mcdo para lang sabay na tayo maglunch. 

**_you're here? already? wait lang :(_**  
received. 10:35AM

 ** _quiz and go lang. i'll be done in a minute_**  
received. 10:35AM

 ** _see you :)_**  
received. 10:36AM

mas okay na siguro yung ganto. yung parang back to start na lang tayo. just a reset for all the things that happened. mas gugustuhin ko na lang 'to. 

andito na tayo sa matured versions natin eh, we may not seen each other grow and learn things pero at least wala sa atin ang nastuck sa nakaraan. this time, mas alam na natin yung gagawin natin. 

hindi na muna kita kukulitin sa unit, kahit atat na atat na akong makasama ka. sabi ko nga any time eh, tapos ako itong pagmamadaliin ka.

hindi naman sa ano pero nagmadali kasi akong maglinis ng unit pagkauwi ko galing sa dorm mo. hindi na kasi ako makatulog, parang may sudden boost of energy kagabi kahit mugtong mugto na yung mata ko. kaya tuloy pansin din ni byul yung eyebags ko saka yung puffy eyes ko kanina.

tinago ko syempre yung mga nagkalat mong pictures sa room na iniiyakan ko dati gabi gabi, hindi ko na kasi natatabi yon once na nakatulog na ako kakaiyak. isang mabilis na room makeover ang nangyari dahil hindi lang ako mapakali. 

"seulgi?" ay, hindi pa pala graduate si irene?

"hey! musta? sige go take a seat." tinuro ko yung upuan sa harap ko tapos umupo na sya. ang tagal na rin pala yung huling kita ko sa kanya. 

"eto graduating na sana kaso pumalya sa isang subject..." chineck nya yung wristwatch nya, "pero saglit lang ako kasi may class pa ko neto pero wow you look puyat." sa lahat ng mapapansin yung sa mata ko pa talaga. 

"wala eh stress sa univ." sagot ko na lang, hindi ko na ikukuwento yung iyakan natin sa walls. tumayo na sya sa seat kasi may tumatawag na phone nya, mukhang hinahanap na sya.

nagmamadali syang tumayo habang nakaipit yung phone nya sa balikat at tengga nya, naririnig ko yung mahinang 'on the way' nya. 

lumingon sa akin si irene bago umalis, "sige na, una na ako. and uhm seul, it's nice to see you again." 

hindi naman nagtagal ay nakarating ka na rin sa mcdo. isang ngiting napakacute ang binigay mo sa akin bago ka umupo pero after non, naghalukipkip ka na at tinaasan mo ako ng kilay.

_"so, irene?"_

grabe! hindi pa nag iinit pwet mo sa upuan ayan kaagad yung bungad mo. walang hello? walang anything? walang kiss muna sa cheeks? 

walang lumalabas sa bibig ko para ipagtanggol yung sarili ko kaya tumawa ka na lang nung nakita mong nagpout na ko. 

_"eto naman, i was just asking. what's with the pout, hmm?"_ inayos mo na yung chair bago ka umupo at kurutin yung nguso ko. 

_"early lunch?"_

"yep! gusto ko pa puntahan yung parang encantadia na part sa intra." after mo marinig yon ay nagpipigil ka na ng tawa sa harapan ko. 

_"that's baluarte! omg! anong encantadia??"_ tuwa ka na nyan? ha? eh sa hindi ko alam tawag dun eh. 

_"wait. so you've never been there before?? kahit nung freshman tayo?"_ mas lalo lang humaba yung pagnguso ko bago tumango. hindi ko kasi alam papunta r'on. 

_"wow! this is so funny."_ nagpupunas ka na ng mata mo kasi maluluha luha ka na sa pag tawa. _"...alright sige. punta tayo dun after we eat. order ka na."_

syempre kahit nauuto pa rin ako sa cashier na magpalarge size ng kung anong order, ako pa rin yung pupunta dun. nagpacute ka na eh, anong laban ko dun. 

"dalawang mcspag tapos 1 big mac and 1 mcspicy po. regular coke lang po." 

"baka gusto nyo ipalarge po yung drinks, ma'am. 3 pesos lang po. fries po?" 

"...sige po." 

***

hindi naman masyadong mainit yung tirik ng araw ngayon kaya after natin magkwentuhan at magtambay sa mcdo, tumuloy na tayo dun sa gusto kong puntahan. 

naglalakad tayo pero ewan para tayong nagliligawan ulit dahil sa distansya na nasa pagitan natin. hindi na ako nakatiis kaya kinuha ko ang kamay mo at nilagay sa braso ko, na ikinangiti mo naman. nararamdaman ko tuloy yung pamumula ng tenga ko.

 _"wait. wala ka na bang class today?"_ oo, isa lang class ko ngayong araw at yung 7 to 9 am pa yung nakuha ko kaya sayang kung tatambay lang ako sa unit magdamag. 

tumango ako at sinabing, "oo, so iyo ako for the whole day." na agad mo namang sinagot, _"ba't for the whole day lang?"_

natameme ako dun. wala akong binatbat dun. mas lalo lang akong kinilig at namula, kaya umiwas na ako ng tingin sayo. 

nakakaloko ang tawa mo pero mas hinigit mo ako palapit sayo habang naglalakad tayo sa may plm. buti na lang talaga at hindi masakit sa balat yung sikat ng araw ngayon dahil baka tinamad na ko tumuloy at ayain ko na lang sya mag ikot sa sm manila.

ready ako, kasi bitbit ko rin yung camera ko ngayon. matagal ko na kasi talagang gusto puntahan yon, wala lang akong kasama o kaya nakakaligtaan ko. 

_"photowalk?"_

"if you want, pero sakin lang yung photos. ayaw ko ishare." nagsmirk ako pero hinatak mo lang yung pisngi ko at nagpatuloy ka na maglakad.

ikaw na yung nagbayad sa entrance, buti naman ano. ang bilis mabawasan yung allowance ko, ayoko pa naman humingi ulit kay mama kasi papagalitan na naman ako. hindi ka na nahiwalay sa akin simula nung nakarating tayo rito. konting kibot ay hahanapin mo ang kamay ko at ipagsisiklop ang ating mga daliri. ako rin naman, hihintayin kong matapos ka sa pagt'text mo bago ko hawakan muli yung kamay mo.

parang pang encantadia nga yung design, gagi ang ganda. restricted yung ibang place kasi may mga pasaway na nahulog na dun. pumunta na lang tayo at tumambay dun sa gilid na parang bermuda grass. 

dito na nagstart yung pictorial natin kahit kanina pa kita palihim na kinukuhaan ng litrato. para san pa yung pagbitbit ko ng camera diba kung di ko pipictur'an yung mga magaganda sa paligid. 

_"mas kebs if you brought your film cam."_ *click.*

"arte mo naman, may presets naman for film filter." *click*

 _"hassle kaya— what the heck are you doing?"_ nakadapa na pala ako sa damuhan kakapicture sayo, ganda kasi ng view tapos may pa 'sunkissed skin' effect pa. kiss kita dyan eh.

tinulungan mo akong pagpagan yung damit ko tapos pati na rin yung pagligpit sa camera ko. 

"what next?"

nagulat ako sa biglang paglapit mo at pagyakap sa akin. tinugunan ko naman yung yakap mo at mas hinigpitan ko pa. 

_"uwi na tayo."_ inangat ko yung ulo ko mula sa pagkakasandal sa balikat mo. nagtataka ako sa sinabi mo, ang aga pa ah. 

_"uuwi na ko sayo."_ matapos mo sabihin yan ay inilapit mo na ang mukha mo sa akin at saglit na pinagdampi ang ating mga labi. 

hindi ulit nagsisink in yung sinabi mo sa akin kaya natulala lang ako sayo. natawa ka at kumalas ka sa pagkakayakap mo para lang pindutin yung ilong ko. 

_"dummy, i'm coming back home."_


End file.
